


Nao's Little Accident

by hanabi5



Category: Good Morning Call (TV)
Genre: Blood, Clumsiness, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, High School, Menstruation, also my first het fic oof, and we also need S3 :(, anyway lol, but it doesn't really matter, i mean i have written one before but I orphaned it, nao is a total dork, this fandom needs more works!!!, this would probably take place on S2 scenario, ueahara is a tsundere fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: Nao has to deal with a little bloody accident and tries to hide it from Uehara.Spoiler: she fails





	Nao's Little Accident

**Author's Note:**

> To be revised, there may be some mistakes, please bare with me ♥︎
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ( ◠‿◠ )

“Excuse me for a minute, Uehara-kun, I’ll go to the toilet.” Nao said to her boyfriend with her usual smile, receiving a nod from him.

She got up from the bench and walked away, entering the nearest bathroom and entering on the first cabin. 

The both of them were on a date, something quite rare to happen, so Nao was already mega excited when she woke up. 

_”A date in the park with Uehara-kun!”_ The girl thought while she straightened her bangs, putting all her effort to look as good-looking as possible. 

But now, even though she was enjoying her date a lot, she was starting to get annoyed by those pains that grew bigger on her lower abdomen.

 _”Maybe I ate something bad... but this doesn’t feel like a stomachache.”_ She thought, sliding her panties down just to gasp at the vision.

_She had gotten her period._

And the worst thing is there that wasn’t just a small red stain on her panties; they were so soaked on blood that there was no way that her dress would be safe. 

And just how she predicted, it wasn’t. Her white, silky dress had now a generous sized red spot on its back, probably formed while she was sitting on that bench with Uehara. 

“Oh my Gosh! What should I do now?!” She asked herself, starting to panic. “I-I know! I’m gonna wait until some girl enter here and ask her for help!” Nao waited for just a few seconds before realizing something. “No, even if she could hand me a tampon she wouldn’t be able to help me with my dress! And I can’t wash my dress by myself, and even if I could, it would be wet, and I can’t get out with my dress like that...!”

She decided to wrap a bunch of toilet paper on her underwear, in order to prevent the mess to get even worse. A few minutes had already passed since she entered the toilet, but all she could do on that moment was stare at her reflection on the small mirror, trying her best not to start crying, both from her situation and her cramps, that had just appeared but were already making her feel sick.

“Yoshikawa?” Nao heard her boyfriend calling her from outside, making the girl gulp. “Are you okay?” 

“Y-Yes! I’m fine!” She quickly answered, but Uehara could tell when she was lying.

“Then come out.” He said in an unusual gentle tone. 

The girl gulped again. She didn’t want to tell him what happened. What if he thought it was gross? 

“I can’t.”

“Why do you say this? Are you feeling unwell?” He asked, worried.

“Not really... but-“

“Then come out and tell me what’s happening. Please.”

Nao sighed. She couldn’t stay there forever, right? She slowly walked to the door, finding Uehara and making sure to stay with her back turned to the wall. 

“Why are you standing there? Let’s sit or walk so you can tell me what’s wrong.” He asked with a confused expression on his face.

“I can’t...” She answered, starting to blush. Uehara simply stared at her, as if he was assuming that she would continue to talk, and so she did, almost dying from embarrassment. “My dress... I got it dirty.”

Uehara wrinkled his forehead. “Did you wet yourself...?” 

“U-Uehara-kun! O-Of course not!”

“Then what happened?”

“M-My period came...” She said, avoiding his gaze.

Uehara finally understood why she was acting so shy and nervous around him in that moment. He quickly took his jacket off and tied it on her waist, making Nao look at him with surprise.

“Why...?” She asked.

“So you can walk back home.” 

“B-But I’ll end up staining your jacket...!”

“That doesn’t matter.” He answered, grabbing her hand and giving her a kind smile. “Let's go. You probably wanna take a shower right now, right?”

Nao would never imagine that Uehara would be that comprehensive. She started tearing up, giving her boyfriend a sincere hug. 

“Thank you, Uehara-kun...” 

“Come on, you don’t have to thank me.” He said in a rather embarrassed tone, making her laugh slightly. But her laugh soon ceased when she felt her cramps getting even worse, and she curled up as she gripped his shirt.

"Yoshikawa?! What's wrong?!" He quickly asked, placing his hands on her arms.

“...Cramps...”

He nodded, placing his arm on her waist and starting to walk slowly.

“Are you able to walk like this?”

“Ah... yes... since we’re not far away from home...”

And the couple walked back home like this. Uehara helping his girlfriend and Nao holding him as tightly as she could.

And honestly, even with all the embarrassment she went through and the crippling pain she felt, Nao couldn’t possibly be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you end one shots lmao


End file.
